Soon
by PrincessZaraStar
Summary: He knew what she was going to ask. It was the same question each time they saw each other. "When do you think Ginka will come back?" And he answered the same every time. Tsudoka/TsuMado


_In my short time here as a FF authoress, I've written GinMado, Tsukaru, and RyuMado. _

_However._

_Tsudoka is my true OTP. :) I have recently just fallen IN LOVE with this couple :). And so, of course, I had to write a fanfic for them. _

_IMPORTANT INFORMATION! This story is built around the idea that Madoka had a slight crush on Tsubasa during the World Championships. (And I honestly believe it's true. Don't believe me? Watch episode 48. There are SO many hints :3.) So yeah :)._

_This takes place during the Zero G timeline, but there are flashbacks back to the Metal Saga. And __I'm pretty sure that this is the longest one-shot I've ever written :P. I suppose you could call it a long-shot? Haha :D. It's like 10,000 words :P._

_POV means 'Point of View' and if the section starts off with an italicized sentence, then it's a flashback :)._

_Stay tuned for a VERY long, rambly A/N at the end XD. _

_Please enjoy! Without further ado: Soon! :)_

* * *

_Sometimes we find that the person we truly love has been there the whole time._

_-Unknown_

* * *

_Upon entering China, I'm already bursting with excitement._

Not only do I get to hang out with some of my best friends, but I get to travel the world with them and fix their beyblades! It's a dream come true!

No seriously, I had a dream that this happened once. For reals.

And even better, I'm able to be with my biggest crush ever: Ginka Hagane. It is, undoubtedly, going to be the best time of my life!

But see, here's the thing. Ever since Masamune came, they've been fighting nonstop and I almost never get to spend any time with him. Because besides being easily distracted, Ginka's pretty reckless and he won't take no for an answer. Plus, he hates losing and Masamune _loves_ to make him lose.

Back home, I normally hang with Kenta (a.k.a. the sweetest, nicest, most thoughtful kid on the planet) when Ginka gets like this. But there's no Kenta here. Occasionally, I hang out with Yu, but most of the time he's joining in on Ginka and Masamune's ridiculous fights or taking part in their rapid food consumption, or doing other odd things that they always seem to be doing.

It seems that my only other choice is Tsubasa, the mysterious guy with the suspiciously long hair that Kyouya used to make fun of back when the eagle blader was against us. I know next-to-nothing about him, besides maybe the fact that he's a really strong blader, a spy for the WBBA, owns a pet eagle, and is very quiet, but very intelligent.

Other than that? Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

I hope he doesn't think me weird that I tend to hang out with him a lot. I stood next to him frequently yesterday, sat beside him at the restaurant and even tried to make small talk. He's so hard to talk to though. It's kind of annoying. I wish he could break out of that silly silent way about him and embrace the friendships around him. I, for one, would like to get to know him better. Because, even though I will never give up on Ginka, I have to admit.

He is pretty cool.

* * *

_Madoka's POV_

"So, your break is at 12?"

Madoka Amano positioned her pink cellular phone to her right ear and sat, crossed legged, on the couch; toes pointed and fingers twirling another piece of short, brunette hair.

Surprisingly, she was rather calm. With a shortage of energetic customers requesting a mechanic job on their beys that day, it was turning out to be a lazy morning at her shop. And lazy mornings were always welcomed with open arms after the insane business that she usually experienced.

A relaxed breeze wafted in from the half-open window to her right, cracking a slight smile on her lady-like features when the person on the opposite line responded.

"12:30, but I might be able to pull a few strings considering it's such a slow day," a deep voice crackled through the phone static. Tsubasa. "I could probably get Tanaka to fill in for a couple hours; he has this odd addiction to Pocky and I happen to have a few boxes on hand..." Madoka could almost picture his smirk in that moment, "Does that work for you?"

Chuckling a little at her friend's cunning plan, she shook her head and grinned, "Tsubasa, I'm appalled at you. Using Mr. Tanaka's weakness for your own purposes? You should be ashamed of yourself," she paused for effect, imagining his fake remorse, "You're just as crafty as ever. Sounds great! So, where should we meet?"

"How about that little cafe near the old general store?"

"Oh that place? I've never been there, but I've been meaning to. It looks so...cute."

"You'll enjoy it, the food's good and it's quaint."

"Great! See you there then!" excited, she placed the device in her lap, and reached to push the 'end' button.

"Excellent. Oh, and Madoka?"

"Eh?" pausing, she returned the phone to her ear.

"Don't bother bringing your purse; it's on me this time."

"What? But Tsubasa-"

He had hung up.

Grinning a little to herself, she flipped the phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket, shaking her head at how her stubborn friend could be so forcefully nice sometimes.

Not that she cared all that much. Forceful or not, it was still nice.

Hopping up, the woman sighed and reached backwards into a satisfying stretch until her stiffness had subsided. When you spent your days sitting in a chair repairing beys all the time, stiffness became a natural part of your day. Unfortunately.

Releasing the stretch, she exhaled deeply, feeling refreshed. With that, the beymechanic skipped up to the second floor to get changed out of her work clothes.

As she dressed, her thoughts wandered to her friends; everyone who was out, training the new generation of bladers in other countries across the world, and those still residing in the ol' Metal City. Herself, Benkei Hanawa, and Tsubasa Ootori.

Benkei was now the proud owner of a cute, little burger shop that was super popular amongst the locals. And Tsubasa became the director of the WBBA, proving himself to be an amazing leader. Yet, she, Madoka Amano, was _still_ here, _still _working as a beymechanic, _still_ doing the same old same old.

Not that it was a bad thing, it was just...

Ginka.

She frowned and diverted her eyes downwards in grief. Out of all her friends, out all of the bladers working on the new generation project, no one had heard from Ginka Hagane in seven years. Seven _years_.

Her friend.

Her crush.

Her love.

Pulling on her pink, floral blouse, she slipped into her white skinny jeans, before stepping into brown, leather fashion boots and replacing her normally white headband with a scarf that matched her blouse. Analyzing the outfit in the mirror, she critiqued it, switching out a few things, until she was satisfied. Ready to head out.

As she grabbed her purse (no _way_ was she going to let Tsubasa pay for it all) and her keys, she happened to catch a glimpse of a particularly important picture. An old picture of everyone together.

Featuring Ginka in the center.

Nostalgic memories playing in her mind, she felt a singular tear slip down her face as she exited the B-Pit and locked the door behind her.

Sunshine caressed her sensitive skin the moment she exited, a welcome gesture after her moment of sadness.

Calmly, she walked in the direction of the cafe Tsubasa had mentioned, attempting to rid her mind of _that _memory. If only she could.

Seven years ago, after the defeat of Nemesis, Ginka had expressed his goodbyes to the group and wished everyone good luck on their life journey. The pegasus blader had explained a few things about 'finding his beyblade path' and learning more, but it was painful that he would leave so quickly and so suddenly.

Sighing, she brushed stray tears off her face and held her head high.

_Stop it, Madoka. Stop replaying that memory over and over. It's only hurting you._

She pictured his amber eyes still smiling. Everything about him was perfect to her. He was perfect. And she hadn't seen or talked to him in seven years.

Seven years.

* * *

_Tsubasa's POV_

As soon as he spotted those familiar sky-blue eyes, Tsubasa Ootori stood up to greet her. A delicate and fragile girl, Madoka was one of his closest friends.

"Tsubasa!" she grinned brightly, the joy lighting up her light-blue eyes, "It's good to see you." Reaching out, she offered her hand and he shook it lightly. After returning the smile, he nodded and gestured to the table he had reserved earlier.

"Not as good as it is to see you," he replied politely, before jerking his thumb to the other side of the room, "I got us a table back here."

"Thanks," she nodded, hiked up her purse on her shoulder and followed him to their table. A cute little round table with identical plates and a simplistic vase containing a rose in the center.

"You know, Tsubasa" Madoka laughed, as she seated herself across from him, "It's been seven years and I'm still not used to your haircut sometimes. Whatever made you decide to keep it?"

"Ha," his lips split into a smile when he thought of how the haircut came to be, "Ginka and Masamune with scissors probably wasn't a good idea, was it? But somehow, it turned out decent. Shorter hair is easier to maintain."

"It suits you," Madoka agreed with a giggle.

Before long, the waitress had come to take their order and they were enduring that infamous period of waiting for their food while their stomachs growled uncontrollably.

"Hey," Tsubasa started, trying to ignite a conversation, "Have you ever listened to some of Benkei's training stories?" he grinned, "It seems that he really puts those kids to work."

"Yeah, he does. Mal gave me a whole monologue the other day about how Kaito apparently passed out from holding those buckets of water for too long. Benkei's as tough as ever," Madoka chuckled and thought of 'those kids'. Shinobu Hiryuin, a calm teenager and a decent blader, Kaito and Eito Unabara, loyal brothers and a hilarious pair to watch, and Zero Kurogane, a reckless, but passionate blader that kinda reminded her of...

"So...Tsubasa..." Madoka began, her eyes downcast. The brunette fiddled with her napkin, ripping off miniscule pieces until it would snow paper if she blew on it, "...have you heard anything from Ginka?"

Biting his lip, he turned his gaze outside to witness a glorious scene dripping with sunshine.

"No," he told her regrettably.

The beymechanic's face became saddened, as usual. But he knew what she was going to ask. It was the same question each time they saw each other.

"When do you think he'll come back?" she whispered softly, following his gaze to the outdoors.

And he answered the same every time.

"Soon."

Madoka ripped another chunk of paper off the napkin before leaning back in her seat, depressed,

"Right..."

Tsubasa exhaled and wondered whether he should change the subject, like he usually did, or ask her how she was handling it. It wasn't some rare secret that everyone missed Ginka and would jump at the chance to know where he was, but some people were taking it harder than others. Some people meaning Madoka.

"Madoka," he folded his hands in his lap and tried to find the right words to say. If he worded this the wrong way, it could get ugly. Carefulness was vital. "If you want to talk, I'm right here. It hurts me to see you suffering like that."

Surprised, she whipped back to meet his eyes, her own full of tears that wouldn't come out,

"Suffering? I'm not...I mean...I-I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

You don't have worry about me? The words echoed over and over.

_You don't have to worry about me..._

* * *

_Even though I have no strength left in my being, I cannot allow her to carry me all the way to the team room._ I focus all of my energy into making sure that Madoka Amano doesn't have to become my supporter. As beads of sweat roll down my injured face, I feel accomplished that I've managed to walk somewhat.

"Tsubasa, you're going to hurt yourself," she says gently, "Just take it easy, okay?"

I have no response to that.

After everything that happened. After everything that I did.

She shouldn't be helping me. I've hurt her and everyone else on our team so much. In fact, I shouldn't even be here.

Later, I plan on destroying that scum known as Ryuga for returning me to these people. They should not have to deal with my dark infliction. It is my problem and mine alone.

Madoka grunts slightly and pushes the door until it relents and opens wide. Then, after directing me to the bench, she explains that she's going to go find some bandages for my arm – my worst injury. My mouth opens to object, to tell her not to bother, but her eyes...her eyes are so _big_ and _sad_ that I don't even have the heart to say those things.

"Okay," I whisper softly to acknowledge her.

Producing a weak smile, she nods and rushes off at lightning speed.

Seriously, that girl works so hard just to keep this team together. She believes in us; all of us. But there's something she's wrong about. And that something is me.

I don't fit in here.

If I stay, someone will get hurt. There is no controlling the dark power; I don't care what Ryuga says.

Wracking my brain for a plan, I decide on quietly slipping out of this place before Madoka can get back. Perhaps then my teammates won't have to see me like this. Especially Yu...

I can live in the wild; I've done it before and I'll do it again. I'll do it to protect them. Protect them from me. Standing up, I take one last nostalgic glance at the team room before I am aware of footsteps just outside that are undoubtedly Madoka's. Reluctantly, I plop back down as not to alert her of my plan. If she sees me leaving, she might get angry. And I've learned not to underestimate her anger. She can totally mess you up.

"Found them," she announces, entering the room with a pack of soft bandage cloth, a damp towel, and some disinfectant. Setting them down next to me, she kneels down and gets straight to work with cleaning the wound on my arm.

"You really don't have to do this," I tell her truthfully, watching in awe as her fingers work swiftly to clean the impurities.

"I want to," she says simply, tilting her head up to face me. Aqua eyes stare into golden. "Because...you're my friend."

Friend? I went berserk on several occasions, freaked everyone out, destroyed a few stadiums, hurt a few people, escaped from my hospital, and jumped a guy from another team. Now I show up here, all scratched up with _Ryuga_ no less and she still considers me a friend?

She's nuts.

"This may sting a little," she warns, breaking through my thoughts. The tube of disinfectant floats above my wound. I grit my teeth, but take special care in not letting my pain show outwardly to her. It might make things worse.

At first the paste-like medicine feels like nothing, but soon a sharp pain spreads like a plague and it requires more effort to mask my discomfort.

Madoka's ever-shining eyes trace over me, seeking signs of emotion as she gently wraps the bandage over the treated area. It doesn't seem that she finds anything, but her face is still full of worry.

"Are you all right, Tsubasa?" she finally asks, neatly tying the knot. Her voice is strained with concern.

"You don't have to worry about me," I say, my injury throbbing with pain underneath the bandage, "Please go on ahead to the stadium."

An odd relief enters her eyes.

"U-um, okay," she turns to leave, then glances back and cracks a bright smile, "We'll be waiting for you."

I watch her leave out of the corner of my eye until her small figure has disappeared out of sight.

We'll be waiting for you? Still stuck on the friend thing?

I want to dismiss it, but something about the way she said that was so..._kind_ that a bothersome guilty feeling begins to emerge. _We'll be waiting for you._ So, how will they feel when they realize that I'm not here anymore? Would that be letting them down?

As soon as she's gone, I wince and grasp my wrist, half trying to make the pain go away and half annoyed at Madoka for making me feel this way.

Friends huh?

* * *

_Tsubasa's POV_

It was in that moment that Tsubasa realized Madoka had played a vital role in his deliverance from the dark power. If she hadn't helped him, he never would've stayed long enough to enter his battle and defeat his dark infliction. In fact, he wouldn't even be here right now. He'd be off somewhere, living a lonely, clouded life.

Never in his life had he felt so indebted to someone.

"Madoka," he reached forward and took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Shocked, the girl looked up immediately and cast him a quizzical stare, "I want to help you. Because you're my friend."

A confused look crossed her face, but was quickly diminished into an annoyance,

"You still remember...? Oh forget it. Tsubasa, thank you for having me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave early," the legs of her chair squeaked on the floor as she pushed it out and grabbed her purse, "I hope you don't mind." With that, she darted out of the restaurant, cheeks glowing red and tears threatening to fall.

"Wait! Madoka!" Tsubasa stood up and thrust his hand out a little too late. She was gone. As his hand crumpled, he plopped back down, rubbed his temple and inwardly scolded himself for being such an idiot. Like _she'd_ actually listen to _him_. Stupid!

* * *

_Madoka's POV_

That was too close.

Why would he _say_ that? Why would he _do_ that?

Madoka brushed the droplets out of her eyes to clear her vision as she darted through the streets to nowhere in particular. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, though she wasn't sure if that caused by the running or from what had just happened. Maybe both.

That touch. His touch. It stirred up old, crush-filled memories that she thought she had forgotten. Wasn't she supposed to be Ginka's girl? It was their destiny to be together. The brunette had decided that she would never settle for anyone else.

But Ginka had been gone for seven years. Without a word. What was she supposed to think?

Stopping, she realized that her feet had brought her to a particularly special hill next to a road that bordered the ocean. Slumping into the cool grass, she buried her face into her tiny hands when even more memories were triggered from this historic place.

Ten years. She had been crushing on Ginka for ten _years_. Ever since the moment she laid eyes on him, the passionate, kind boy had stolen her heart.

However.

During the Beyblade World Championships, there was another that had caught her attention. Someone else who made her heart thump. Someone else who made her blush and smile.

And that someone was Tsubasa.

* * *

_I've been bending over the desk for so long that my back aches with stiffness and my elbows are in pain from supporting my arms._ But it's almost done. Carefully, I pick up my brush and give a few final sweeps to Pegasus, ridding the glimmering bey of any excess dust. Once satisfied, I turn it around and peer at the finished product through the dim light of the lamp, before deeming it done.

As I place the beyblade in the case along with the other beys, my fingers brush an empty beyholder. Three out of the four contain a bey, each representing a dear friend, but...

One was missing.

Eagle was missing.

Tsubasa was missing.

Something inside me flutters when I say think of him and my heart starts hurting.

I am concerned about his whereabouts. His health. What he's doing at the moment. I shouldn't worry about him further, but I do.

He is my friend. But even more than that, he's my companion; someone who actually gets me. This whole time, this whole World Championships experience, I've felt like a stern mother babysitting her beyblade-obsessed children the whole time. After everything that we've been through, I should be dead. Somehow, I'm still alive.

Tsubasa has been there to support me. He's been one of the other normal people on the team. Someone else who could calmly tell the others to cool it. But now that he's been inflicted with the dark power...

Will I even see him again?

I feel myself frowning deeply at the empty beyholder, silently wishing that Eagle will magically reappear. Oddly, there is a strange pained tugging at my heart when I think of the tall, silver haired Tsubasa. Then my heart once again starts beating in a volume so loud, that for a second I'm worried Ginka, Masamune, and Yu can hear it in the room next to mine.

No.

No.

Stop it Madoka.

You're Ginka's girl and you know it. He likes you; you just need to give him some space to grow up a little bit. Tsubasa's an older teenager. He's more mature and he's been through a lot more. He'd never think of you like that.

But still...

At war with myself, I sigh at the beyholder as a cold sadness sweeps over me.

_Tsubasa...where are you?_

* * *

_Tsubasa's POV_

Ginka.

Tsubasa sat very still, in the stiffest, most unreadable position he could manage. Golden eyes cast downwards, he took a few deep breaths before closing them to shut out the distractions of the restaurant around him.

Madoka was not the only one affected by Ginka's absence. All of his friends were. Including Tsubasa. Sometimes it kind of ticked him off that she had this mindset where she was the one bothered by it the most. There were days where he couldn't even _do_ anything because his heart ached from missing his friend so much.

Ginka was that kid that made everyone smile through whatever he did. The stupid, yet amusing things he always said, his clumsiness, and reckless attitude made every day an adventure.

His obsession with meat? Unforgettable.

His kindness towards others? Heart-changing.

His blazing passion for beyblade? Inspiring.

Leaning forward in his seat, the silver-haired man frowned and processed the memories of Ginka that came flooding back in that moment.

Their first meeting in the woods. He had given the redhead advice about using his senses, taught him to fish, and tested his strength in a beybattle.

Battle Bladers. Not only did Ginka fight to save Ryuga, his worst enemy, from his dark infliction, but he fought to preserve all of his friendships as well. A concept that took Tsubasa a very, very long time to understand.

The Beyblade World Championships. A time of growing friendships between four kids that were now some of his closest friends. One of them being Ginka.

The final battle with Nemesis. Where he supported Ginka in his fight against the world's biggest threat. Emerging victorious.

And after all that, all of that bonding, Ginka had wished all of his companions goodbye and disappeared for seven, long years.

Everyone was crushed.

Some took it really hard, like Kenta and Masamune, who always seemed to have that depressed air in their eyes. But the one who took it the hardest? Madoka.

See, it was well-known, and quite obvious from the way that the girl acted around him, that Madoka had the biggest crush in history on Ginka. Oddly enough, it was unclear whether the pegasus blader ever returned the feelings, once even claiming that beyblade was the only romance he knew about. And yet, Madoka still clung to her crush, believing it to be their destiny to be together.

Tsubasa had to grin a little to himself, remembering a few conversations featuring her rants about how Ginka was so clueless about love. It was sorta funny at the time, but now?

It was heartbreaking for her.

* * *

_"Tsubasa? Can I talk to you?"_

Looking up from my book, I realize that I'm face-to-face with a concerned Madoka in the Brazilian hotel lobby.

"Um, sure. I guess," I awkwardly close my book, scoot over and pat the seat beside me, "Troubles?"

"Sort of," she admits sheepishly, seating herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Ginka, or something?" I question, slightly confused as to why she wants to talk to me; the guy who just suffered a freaky dark power, rather than Ginka, one of her best friends.

"That's actually who I want to talk to you about," she rolls her blue eyes and looks at me with that you-will-not-believe-what-just-happened look, "Want to guess what they're doing now?"

I furrow my eyebrows and glance around the lobby, wondering what they _weren't_ doing, "I have absolutely no idea. Enlighten me."

"They just took Yu to a shooting gallery so they could tape pictures of the Garcia siblings to targets and shoot their beyblades at them."

Normally, I would laugh immediately at the thought of those nuts shooting their beyblades at pictures, but Madoka's more-than-annoyed face suggests that I should resist the urge to chuckle.

"Really?" I ask instead.

The Garcia siblings, or Team Garcia, had just jumped Yu in the streets, injured him, destroyed his beyblade, and left him lying there in an alley.

All of us were pretty upset, but shooting their beyblades at pictures to solve it...?

Come to think of it, how would Yu even do that with his broken bey? This was about to be my next question, but Madoka answers it before I can inquire,

"Yu even rented a cheap beyblade just to do it."

"So, why are you telling me this, Madoka?" I ask carefully, trying to prompt her to get to the point, "I get the feeling that this isn't the reason you're so upset."

"It isn't," she frowns and crosses her arms with a pout, "I mean, it kind of is. It's just that...well...they're always doing these things, you follow? Going off to random places in China when we should be investigating the other team, spying on Alexie and me, breaking into the Festival of Warriors - ! It's so..._annoying!_"

"Madoka," I begin, sighing, "They're young boys and it's normal for them to do these things. It may be annoying, but it's a part of them that you have to accept right now. Now, if they still do that stuff when they're, say 30, then come back and tell me for a different answer," I smile, "We guys tend to mature slower than girls."

The brunette just stares at me with a dazed expression,

"And yet, you're fifteen and sound like fifty."

I shrug and open my book once again to resume reading,

"I wouldn't say fifty. Thirty-five sounds more appropriate."

"Okay then, thirty-five it is," she laughs before staring downwards again, "Well, what I mean to ask is, uh, can you keep a secret?"

Looking at her through the corner of my eye, I nod,

"As long as you'd feel okay knowing that the mental from Gan Gan Galaxy knows your secret."

"It'd feel safer than letting the others know."

"Okay," I once again close my book and turn to give her my full attention, "What's on your mind?"

"It's just...it's probably already obvious but I-I kinda like Ginka."

"Yes?"

"And he? He doesn't even seem to notice. He's always off in his own little, beyblade-centered world," she sniffles a little, "Yet I still like him a lot."

Why is she asking _me_ for romantic advice again?

"Madoka, again, he's what? Thirteen?"

"I know, I know," she grumbles, "But before all of this championships stuff it was different. We actually hung out a lot and got along, but now his new hobby seems to be fighting with Masamune, beyblade, and eating everything his stomach can hold. Plus more! It feels like...like the only person that I can relate with right now is you, Tsubasa." Turning to look at me with those huge eyes, she purses her lips and allows her sadness to seep into her face, "Okay, I'm sorry for dumping all of that on you. You probably just want to get back to your book."

The only person she can relate with? Me?

Just until very recently, I was extremely anti-social and bent set on the 'I'm fine on my own' movement.

So when the heck did this happen?

"Madoka..."

"Tsubasa, were you like Ginka when you were his age?"

Random side question. Although, Madoka's face is serious so I decide it wouldn't hurt to answer.

Thinking back to my thirteenth year, I remembered a calm kid that enjoyed reading, beyblading, and learning about the nature around him. That boy was, honestly, nothing like Ginka at all.

"Not exactly, but I'm different from Ginka. And different people act, well, differently," I flash her a half-grin and observe her expression. Blushing.

Oh. So that's what this is all about. "But don't worry Madoka, Ginka'll grow up and most likely notice your feelings; it'll just take time, okay?"

"Okay," she smiles a little, "Thanks for talking. I-I'm sorry that I poured all of that on you."

"No problem," I assure, opening my book for the second time.

"I just feel like I can open up to you, you know? Thanks for being there for me," she sends me the brightest grin before running off, "I'm going to go round up those guys to train for tomorrow's match! See ya later!"

I feel like I can open up to you?

Never in my life did it ever cross my mind that I came across as that kind of person.

In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say it seems that Madoka has a slight crush on me.

Any other time, that would make me feel awkward beyond belief, but now? I'm feeling oddly flattered. However, I've always thought of Madoka Amano as a little sister or something. Not a love interest.

She'll grow out of it though. Young girls like older guys sometimes. And a young girl is all she is, right?

A young girl...

* * *

_Madoka's POV_

She laid down on her back, motionless and hands folded over her stomach, as the feelings and memories from long ago came back. Staring up at the endless, teal sky, she processed things that she had never really thought about before.

Yes, during the World Championships period she was slightly torn between Ginka and Tsubasa, but in the end she had chosen _Ginka._ Following him on his legend blader journey was one of the best times of her life and he even seemed to return her feelings. It was like Tsubasa said once. All she needed to do was wait for him to grow up a little bit more.

So when he left like that after everything they had been through together, Madoka had been crushed.

Missing Ginka's presence, jokes, and kindness towards others began to define her. There was always a depressed feeling in her heart that prevented the woman from truly enjoying things. She was always asking others if they knew anything about him. After awhile, it became a habit of hers to always inquire news about Ginka from friends like Tsubasa.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't be surprised if that got annoying sometimes. Always asking Tsubasa when he thought Ginka would return? That must've become bothersome. Especially since one can't really have an answer to that question. All he could ever reply with was, "_Soon._"

For seven years.

For seven _years?_

Suddenly, Madoka found herself looking back on her relationship with Tsubasa only to realize that she had known, worked, and bonded with him for seven years. A very long period of time. All of a sudden, her senses were heightened and became aware of the fact that she actually _cherished_ their moments together. She knew him better than anyone else, just as he knew her.

At first, it was a whatever-type thing to hang out with him, but now she found that she was always looking forward to their times together with great eagerness. When had that changed? Did he feel the same way about this?

And why did all of these thoughts about Ginka keep morphing into thoughts about Tsubasa?

Tsubasa. WBBA director. Supporter of the legend bladers. Previous member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy. One of her best friends.

Or was it more than a friendship now? She had always used that word so casually, even to Ginka; her crush for 10 years.

And now, the beymechanic was painfully aware that she had left him hanging there in that restaurant after the man had politely invited her for lunch and offered to pay for her meal.

How could she have been so selfish? So worried about her own situation that she kept nagging one of her closest friends with a problem that was hurting them both? Then leaving him abruptly with a moody attitude?

Jumping up instantly, she tore across the street to make it back to the restaurant, all the while praying that he hadn't left yet. Her heart stampeding, she quickly thought over what to say. Maybe, just maybe, she could apologize.

Apologize for leaving so suddenly.

Apologize for hurting him with the subject of Ginka.

And apologize for not feeding the relationship that they could've had over the past few years.

* * *

_After casting Yu and I a weak reassuring smile, Tsubasa willingly follows the nutcase known as Jack into another room and disappears from sight._ Worry settles in immediately. I know what that weirdo can do. It was brave of him to battle for Yu's freedom though, so hopefully, Tsubasa can -

"Hey! Can't you figure something out Madoka?" Yu interrupts, banging profusely on the shiny glass of the arrangement system. I am reminded of my current job. Busting Yu out of his arrangement prison. Quickly gathering myself, I set to work on getting through the firewall protecting Yu's trap.

"Hang in there! I'm working on it!" But still, my eyes are glued to the door he just exited through. I can't stop worrying.

_I hope Tsubasa's all right..._

"Quit your daydreaming and get me out of here!" Yu demands, eyes flashing with panic. I mumble a quick apology and mentally slap myself back to reality. Why do my thoughts keep going back to Tsubasa? Why am I so worried about him? He's proved that he can handle himself, but still I keep wondering if he'll be okay.

Clashing. The passionate shouts of bladers.

My aqua eyes leave the computer screen to glance at the door where the sounds are coming from. A breathless gasp escapes me.

"Oh! They've started!"

"Madoka!" the libra blader whines.

"Oh," I realize that I've done it again. That I've become distracted when I should be helping Yu escape. My distracted attitude must be worrying him.

"Open this stupid thing!" the child orders, fists banging pointlessly. Although his words seem a little harsh, I know, after living with him for a few months, that Yu panics easily and overreacts a lot.

"I will, as soon as I can gain access to the system," I tell him, trying to calm the frightened child down. Rapidly typing in my keyboard again, I try all of the hacking techniques that I know. But it's no use. The firewall is flawless.

"Eagle!"

Once again, I find myself gazing in the direction of the door, worried about Tsubasa's situation. That call seemed desperate. Is he okay?

"Tsubasa?" I ask gently, once again directing my attention to the door that separated us.

"Nevermind!" Yu bursts, nearly fed up with my distractedness, "I feel like a lizard stuck inside this hatch thing! Hurry up and open it Madoka!"

Returning to my work, I type harder as sweat beads on my forehead, but it's no use.

"I can't do it!" I whimper, "I've been trying to access the system but it's firewall is flawless! I just can't find a way in! I don't know how I can't get you out of there."

"Woah! Don't say that!"

Soon it's just me and the computer. I've shut everything else out. My fingers are flying across the keyboard, typing everything under the sun just to save my friend from a horrible fate. If I can enter the correct code, then maybe...just maybe...

Nothing can break me out of this concentration. Nothing but-

"...can you understand how we felt when we woke up and found that the tournament was already over!"

"Tsubasa!" I gasp, whipping to the door for the fourth time. My being is screaming to know what he's feeling. I want to share his burden, or better yet; take it away for good.

Instead of yelling at me, Yu follows my example and gasps, sharing my worry for Tsubasa. I glance at the young child. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, it's obvious that he cares a great deal for the older blader.

Suddenly, I'm not feeling so good. I keep typing an A when I should type an S and my step process is getting all jumbled up. Why am I feeling this way? I thought...I-I thought I was done with that silly crush thing that I felt towards Tsubasa.

I guess not?

Pausing, I stop typing long enough to briefly peer at my hands. Small, pale hands gloved in orange blader gloves and fingernails painted a sparkly pink. They're shaking. I can't stop the jerky movement. I'm so...worked up. Am I scared? Excited? Nervous?

Definitely nervous.

Which reminds me that I need to continue my computer hacking. The reality of this situation suddenly drops onto me like a bomb and adrenaline takes over. Fueled by this panicky feeling, my mind becomes clearer. I just know I can do it. If I can just enter this in correctly...

Denied.

Access Denied.

Again.

In the midst of my annoyance, I vaguely hear Yu mutter something, but I'm too focused on my work to make it out.

I'm frustrated. I'm scared. I'm hopeless. If Tsubasa were here -.

There I go again! It's like my thoughts have a mind of their own. Inwardly yelling at myself to pull it together, I type like I've never typed before, and allow myself to groan in frustration.

"Here we go Libra!"

I'm jerked out of my deep concentration immediately. Yu is pointing his launcher at the glass preventing his escape with a smirk on his face, "Let's do this! 3..."

"No!" I shout desperately, ditching my hacking job to try to catch Yu's eye.

"..2..."

I know what danger this could cause him. Libra's energy in such a close proximity to his body could be deadly! If he launches that bey -!

"...1! Let it -"

His 'Rip' is lost within my, "Don't do it!"

But of course. We're talking about Yu here. The one who doesn't listen to directions? Yeah. That Yu.

I watch, in horror, as a bright flash of white, blinking light fills the room, casting flickering shadows on the walls. It looks so eerie.

"Something's wrong!" Yu gasps, noticing that the light is white instead of its usual green. This suggested that the frequency was off. "Inferno Blast!"

"Stop!" I screamed, my being overtaken with motherly panic, "No! Yu -" Soon, all I can do is shout as a second blast of light emits from Libra, bathing the room in a creepy, green light. Frantically searching for Yu, I make out the outline of a small child in the center of the light. And I hold onto that outline like its my last hope.

"...I'm using all of the emotions that we put into the Beyblade World Championships against you!" exclaims a voice from the other room. Tsubasa.

Tsubasa? Emotions?

The guy who always tries to mask his emotions, never letting anyone in past his stoic defenses, is using everyone's emotions against his enemy?

And now that we're on the emotion topic, what kind of emotions is he talking about?

In spite of the frightening green light that covers me, I find myself thinking about all the emotions I've experienced over the Beyblade World Championships.

**Happiness. **Spending time with my friends, learning more about beyblade, and tackling challenges with the people I care about the most. I've felt so much happiness during this time. Every-time I remind myself that it will come to an end eventually, a wave of sadness just washes over me.

**Anger. **Sometimes, certain bladers (who will remain nameless) have pushed my buttons. I admit, it probably wasn't nice of me to blow up at them. But seriously, some of those things that they did were just...so...stupid. All I can do is sigh when I remember that I'll probably be dealing with that stupidity for the next 30 years, no matter how much I love them anyway.

**Pressure.** There were times when everything was at stake. One false move and we lose everything we've worked for. Countless hours of researching on my laptop. Countless days of worrying over my companions. Countless seconds where I've thought, "It's over. It's all over." But somehow, we've pulled through. We've emerged victorious. We won the Championships.

**Fear.** Certain situations, like this one with Yu, have had me gnawing at my fingernails in fear. I've been afraid that we'll lose. I've been afraid of Tsubasa's dark power. I've been afraid for Masamune's friend, Toby...the list is endless. In fact, I'm afraid right now. I'm scared that we won't stop the Spiral Core in time. And I'm fearful that Yu might not make it...

For a second, I wonder if there are any other emotions to add to the list. Until I remember one last feeling.

**Love?** But do I truly feel that way about Tsubasa? I've been so set on Ginka that a different crush is so alien to me. I can't leave my original crush. He probably likes me. I just need to keep trying. Yet, Tsubasa...I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop worrying about him.

_I can't stop loving him._

"Madoka!" calls out a familiar voice. Yu. He's..okay.

I don't try to stop the grateful tears that flow down my cheeks in that moment. I was so scared and so worried about him.

"Yu..." I say breathlessly, reaching forward and hugging his tiny body, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hey," he looks at me all weird with those big emerald orbs, "No need to get all freaked out. I'm fine. C'mon! We have to go help Tsubasa!"

"Mhm," I nod seriously, pull away, brush the droplets off my face, and dart after the blondie, marveling at how calm he is. After everything that happened with the arrangement system, all he can think about his saving Tsubasa. A smile curls my lips at this. Yu really is the sweetest, no matter how hard he tries to prove otherwise with his 'bratty kid' act.

Leaving the room-of-horrors behind us, we sprint for the doorway Tsubasa entered earlier to witness a cloud of confusion. Most likely created by beys.

"Is it over?" Yu asks, a touch of disappointment in his tone.

Tsubasa stands victoriously, his long, silver locks swaying in the wind. His face is confident and he's smiling slightly.

"Madoka?" Yu pokes me in the arm, and frowns with concern, "Are you okay? Your face is all...red."

"That's odd," embarrassed, I reach up and feel my cheeks. Feverishly warm. I'm blushing. "I probably got a sunburn yesterday, is all. You can always see it more clearly when you're inside," I say quickly, fully knowing that it was a flimsy excuse. What else can I say though? My heart is beating too fast. I'm so flustered.

Soon the wind dissipates and we're able to see the result of the battle.

Jack's Befall is crushed into the bottom of the stadium. And Eagle is still spinning like it hasn't even battled at all.

While Jack crumples in defeat, Yu and I rush forward to meet Tsubasa.

"Hey guys," he catches his bey and whips around, "I'm just finishing up here." So casual. Even after all that nuttiness.

"Aww! Rats! And after I worked so hard to come and help you! I wanted a chance to battle too, you know!"

All I can do is sigh. Oh Yu. He'll never change.

After watching Jack fumble around a bit (in a freakishly scary state of mind, I might add) for an arrangement, Tsubasa reminds us that we needed to keep moving. Right. The Spiral Core.

With a discreet smile in my direction (I swear my heart melted), he gestures for the two of us to follow him deeper and deeper into Hades City.

And all the while, I'm wondering what to do with my confusing emotions.

* * *

_Tsubasa's POV_

A loner.

The type of person Tsubasa had always been. A loner. Friends, or people in general for that matter, were pointless in his eyes; frivolous things that were horrifyingly time-consuming and required foolish effort. Besides, whenever someone had a close relationship, they always ended up getting hurt, betrayed, backstabbed, or worse.

Why would he give into something like that? He was fine with his eagle and the person he trusted the most: himself. Nothing could shake his mindset.

However, his philosophy had been proven wrong. By none other than Ginka Hagane, who always put his friends first; even before beyblade. Drawing up words from long ago, Tsubasa recalled Ginka's father, Ryo Hagane, explaining that 'you can only get so far on your own'. This notion puzzled the golden-eyed teenager for ages.

That is, until he learned what it meant to have a real friend through a certain _little_ boy, who taught him to always stay true to himself and to fight fair. Likewise, the kid had gotten on his nerves, shown him the best moments of his life, and never stopped believing in him; even when it was tough. He was wonderful and he was horrible.

That child was Yu Tendo.

Smiling to himself, Tsubasa swam through a pool of wonderful and sometimes stupid memories he had shared with Yu as he paid for his meal and strode outside.

Besides Yu, there were plenty of others that taught him about friends and relationships. Ginka, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Kyouya, Hikaru...

Madoka.

Leaning thoughtfully against a streetlight, he shoved his hands into his pockets and thought about the little girl that had influenced his ideas in so many ways. Her dedication to research, fixing beys, always giving advice, patiently watching over her friends, and never hesitating to lend a hand. Inspiration flowed out of her.

She was so mature for her age. And so caring.

All of a sudden, Tsubasa found himself questioning Ginka's actions. Leaving everyone so quickly. Hurting the one who cared about him the most.

It was downright stupid.

Madoka was strong, loyal, kind, and smart. And that boy had left her for something lesser, like beyblade. If he really loved her, he would've at the very least made an effort to keep in touch. Ginka, although loveable, was proving himself to still be that airheaded kid he'd always been.

It was Madoka who had grown up. She was the one who took on the responsibility of her father's store, became a widely known beymechanic, helped him create the sychronom system, and was staying behind to take part in teaching the new generation of beyblade.

Madoka? _Grown up?_

That was it. All this time, he never acknowledged that she was growing up. Tsubasa still saw her as a little girl. Never once looking at her as an adult, never once seeing her growth. How could he have been so blind?

There were so many things that she could've done, like chase after Ginka, or get angry, or lock herself in a room and never come out; the list was endless.

But she chose to stay here in Metal City, work diligently at her job, and train the next generation of bladers. Madoka was to be admired.

Surprisingly, Tsubasa wasn't feeling all that annoyed at her actions any more. He found himself agreeing with and even _marveling_ at what she'd done. Definitely not something that a young girl would do. The little girl he had always fought to protect wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman. And he cared deeply for her.

"Tsubasa!"

Whipping to the right, he witnessed those familiar ice-blue eyes bounding towards him.

It was time to talk this over.

* * *

_Madoka's POV_

"Tsubasa!"

Panting, I shifted my gaze from left to right, searching for the man I need to talk to. I have to find him. I'm burning to share my apology with him. With the man I've come to love.

At first, all I could see were gleaming cars and random pedestrians roaming the sidewalks, but after searching further, I made out the outline of a man leaning against a streetlight. It's him.

Once the light switched to red, I darted over to the former blader and peered up into his confused face with regret.

For a moment all we did was stare at each other, analyzing the emotions that the other was betraying. Besides, Tsubasa wasn't the type to talk much anyway, and I didn't feel like starting a conversation. I found it odd that he didn't look that surprised. Maybe he's been thinking about this too? Beginning to worry as I realized that my throat was tight with tears, I took a deep breath and started, "Listen, I-I'm so sorry. I should've -"

"Don't," sighing, he reached out and put a cool finger to my lips, "It's okay. I know how much you care about Ginka. I understand. _I'm_ sorry for troubling you."

So he still thinks I like Ginka. Right.

Knowing that I was putting our friendship at risk with my next response, I stared pleadingly into his eyes of gold and nodded.

"I do care about Ginka," I agreed, gently pushing his finger away, "But there's someone else I care about more," I swallowed as I felt my face heat up, "You."

An eagle screeched in the distance before stunned silence hung in the air.

_You._

"Madoka," he bit his lip and looked downwards, almost shamefully, "Are you sure about this? I thought that you and Ginka -"

It was my turn to silence him with a finger.

"Ginka and I have been friends for a long, long time. Gosh, I thought we were even considered an item. But it's been seven years, ya follow? And guess what I realized? You've been there the whole time. Always there for me. Always lending a hand. Tsubasa, I don't know what to say. I've been such a jerk to you. Even if you don't return my feelings, can you at least forgive -"

My words faded as he smiled ever-so-slightly and gently took my hands into his warm, wind-weathered ones.

"Madoka, there's no need to apologize," he explained, his eyes connecting with mine. I stared into them, completely entranced by the reflective orbs that I've come to know so well, "If anyone's in the wrong, it's me. I've never put forth the effort to talk with you about Ginka's absence. I've been short with you. And I've treated you like a child." Still grasping my hands, he looked away as a shadow crossed his face. His voice became hushed, "I never realized how much I care about you. I've been so selfish. Madoka," he looked nervous as he once again met my gaze, "I'm sorry. Please forgive _me._"

Instead of responding, I simply felt a smile creep into my flushed face.

"I already have," I answered blissfully, before leaning forward and burying my face in his chest as the tears finally began to fall. "_I already have_."

* * *

_Tsubasa's POV_

At first, I was a little shocked at the embrace. I fully expected Madoka to get angry at me, and A: slap me, B: run away, or C: both. The fact that she had hugged me instead left me briefly stunned, before I noticed that she was shedding tears. Her slender arms encircling me were shaking with jerkish motions. Sobered, I returned the gesture and rubbed her trembling back soothingly.

"Hey, don't cry," I lightly picked up her chin to witness a dazed face of red,"It's okay. Everything's going to be all right." Brushing away her tears with the back of my hand, I granted her a smile and slipped my hands into hers, feeling a fluttering inside of me as I gently gave them a reassuring squeeze.

She blinked and smiled. For a moment, I could see the young girl that I had known for so long. The girl looked at me with a youthful gaze before that picture faded and was replaced with the beautiful woman before me now.

"Tsubasa," she whispered, as her head fell into my neck, her hair tickling my face, "_I love you_."

Closing my eyes to drink in the moment, I tightened my grip around her waist and placidly rested my chin onto her shiny, brunette hair.

"I love you too."

I inhaled the fragrance of her hair, the faint scent of rose and a pinch of cinnamon, feeling the softness of the curls against my face. She was so beautiful. So lovely and so fragile.

Today, I have found the person I want to to protect. The girl that I love. The woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Leaning back, she peered quizzically into my eyes; aqua orbs melting into golden.

"Just...please. Can you promise me that you won't..._leave?_"

"Madoka," I brushed a strand of her wispy bangs back into place and nodded, "you are someone that I care deeply about. I will _always_ be here for you."

Without even thinking, I cupped her cheek in my hand, feeling the softness of her delicate face. Her eyes closed instantly as her warm, tiny hand flew up to hold my fingers against her face. There was some sort of electric feeling between us, pulsing with power to the beat of my racing heart.

"Tsubasa," she whispered gently, blue eyes fluttering open, "When are you going to kiss me?"

"Soon," I responded with a slight smile. Our faces were so close in that moment, I could feel her warm breath mixing with mine.

I'll never forget her clear-as-a-bell laughter in that heated moment.

"How about _now?_"

With that, she jumped forward and placed her lips onto mine, breaking the electric tension and turning it into a sweet, indescribable love that drowned me instantly.

In response, I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter, the sweetness of her kiss spreading through me like a warm blanket. Time seemed to stand still, watching us in awe. Watching our love for each other displayed outwardly.

I felt my heart skip a beat quicker even as our moment of connection was severed when we broke apart for oxygen.

Madoka looked downward, prior to whipping back up to my eyes. We shared a look of pure passion, silently enjoying the other's presence. Until, the moment was broken as we both just started laughing, lightening the romance we had just experienced.

As I held fast to her waist, I looked down at her glowing face and smiled like I've never smiled before,

"I will _never_ leave you, Madoka Amano."

She rested her head against my chest and held me closer as a few more blissful tears slid down her face.

"I'll never leave you either, Tsubasa Ootori," she said softly, while her giggling died down. "Never ever, ever."

* * *

_Okay. _

_A__lright._

_Am I kicked out of the fandom yet? XD_

_Haha just kidding :P._

_First of all, if you read that entire thing, I'd like to commend you! Thanks for taking the time to read that huge thing! :) *gives gold star* :D_

_My sister is a **hardcore** GinMado shipper, so whenever I'd ask if I could read my writing to her she'd be like, "Is it Sensei? Or that dumb story?" And then I'd have to bribe her to let me read this or she'd get all bored and leave. (XD) So I will forgive you if you absolutely can't stand this pairing. I like GinMado a ton as well; I just prefer Tsudoka :). _

_I have sooo many notes, but I've tried to pair it down to just a few._

_1. First of all, you may have noticed that the flashbacks (besides the one with Madoka complaining about Ginka) all actually happened. Yes, I took ACTUAL Tsudoka moments and put them in the story! :) If you want to know which episodes they came from, PM me :)._

_2. Okay. The Ginka-and-Masamune-with-scissors-thing? I made that up XD. So noooo worries! I don't think it actually happened that way :P._

_Ohwow, I guess I don't have as many notes as I thought I did! :P. _

_I just have a few questions for you :). Do you think the story was believable? Was the transition smooth? Do you think they were IC?_

_Please tell me in a review! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
